Journals of Harvest Moon High: Juniors
by Sannabunny27
Summary: Grey leads the art corner, Angela is the self pronounced overlord of the school, all the teacher's know Chelsea, and Luke is . . . well he's Luke. They know all the same people and can't seem to stay out of each other's lives, but none of them have even met! How they've managed to avoid each other so long is a miracle, however this might be the year all their lives collide.


**Journals of Harvest Moon High**

**Synopsis**

Welcome to HMH! Here every student is required to keep a journal of their experiences. From Freshmen to Seniors everyone has a story to tell.

**Prologue:**

The Opening Ceremony took place a week before school officially started. Students, staff, and parents filled the theater for the Principal's speech. The principal stood in under a spotlight, his three vice principals were behind him. Principal King began his speech.

**Meet the Juniors!**

_**.Meet Grey**_

The speech had been the perfect length. Last year the speech had been too long and the year before the speech had been too short. The boy with ginger hair sat under a tree with his hat blocking his eyes, tired from an all night bus ride back to town. A brunette with purple eyes crouched in front of him. "How was Art Camp?" The boy sighed and looked up at the girl's smiling face.

"It was fun," he said. "How was Circus Camp?"

"It was the best," she said. "I could spends days telling you everything I learned. And the pranks, You'll never find better pranksters than clowns and mimes!"

"I hope you guys didn't do anything too extreme," he said.

"Yea," a young woman said, "Grey knows all about extreme pranks." They looked up to see the red haired girl sitting in the tree. She jumped down landing in Grey's lap.

The brunette smiled and hugged the red head. "Nami, it's so good to see you."

"You too, kiddo," Nami said. "Now settle in and I'll tell you about an extreme prank at Art Camp."

"Don't" Grey said.

Nami smirked. "It all started on a cold Monday morning;" Grey covered her mouth, before snatching away his wet hand.

"You're despicable," Grey said.

Nami threw her arms around Grey and pulled him close. "You know you love it," she said. She stuck out her tongue and attempted to lick him as he fought her grip, laughing. Grey looked up and stopped laughing as he stared at the blonde girl watching them. Nami licked his face and he cringed. The blonde turned around and walked away. Grey frowned.

"What's wrong?" The brunette said.

"Claire," Grey said. After a quick glance behind her, the brunette reached her hand out and snatched the hat off his head.

"Zoink!" She shouted as she jumped up and ran off. Grey jumped up, dropping Nami, and chased after her. She looped through a maze of trees then took a sharp turn around the school building, he dashed after her and skidded around the corner. Grey reached out his arms grabbed the girl, losing his footing.. "Gotcha," he said as he fell onto her. He looked down into her deep blue eyes and swallowed. "Claire?"

"Grey," she said. Her long blonde hair fanned out across the ground, her emotions were unreadable. His face burned red as he realized her thin figure was pressed against him. She blinked. He stared down at her lips, chocolate smudged at the corner of her mouth. He stood up.

"I'm so sorry," he said. He grabbed her hand and helped her up. "I was looking for . . ." His hat was crumpled in her hands.

"Jill," Claire said. "She forced this in my hands and ran off." She shoved his hat against his chest and spun around. "Bye." She walked off.

_**.Meet Angela**_

A girl with short brown hair dragged a girl with reddish brown hair into the cooking classroom. "Look at what I found!" The girl with short brown hair said, throwing the girl onto the floor. The boy with peach blonde hair walked over to the girl. "Don't touch her, Chase! She's being punished!" Chase crouched down next to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder.

"So, Angie," the blonde girl with upturned pigtails said, "Molly must have done something really bad, huh?"

Angela grinned, but her eyes glared. "I'm glad you asked," Angela said, "Molly here-"

"I pointed out her flat chest," Molly said.

Angela stomped her foot so that it barely missed Molly. "I'm going to crush you."

"Angela;" Chase said, then Angela cut in.

"Over Lord," Angela said.

"Right," he said. "Don't you think you're a little too rough with Molly?" Angela glared. "She's just not used to you're abrasive behavior and;"

"She started it," Angela said, slamming her fist down on the counter. "She insulted me!"

"Angela;"

"Over Lord!"

"Right," he said, "Over Lord, you know Molly sometimes she says things;"

"Stop taking her side," Angela said. "She was wrong, not me!" Angela knocked a tray of cookies onto the floor and ran out.

_**.Meet Maya**_

"Aw, those cookies looked so good!" The blonde girl with upturned pigtails leaped off the counter.

Chase sighed. "Maya, the cookies are the least of our worries with Angela rampaging around the the school." Maya danced to the the center of the room and looked down at Molly, she was shaking. For all her sarcasm and teasing she wasn't so big after all, no wonder Chase babied her. As Maya walked past her, Molly scuttled off into the corner. Chase was sweeping up the broken cookies. Maya wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll go find Angie," she said before skipping off. Maya entered the hallway and looked around. There was no sign of Angela in either direction, Maya crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side. "Let's think, if I were an angry Angie where would I go? . . . Oh!" She snapped her fingers. She looked at the lockers on both sides on the right the was nothing standing out, but on the left many lockers were dented. "Follow the broken locker trail!" Maya skipped own the hall humming and following the dented lockers until she came up behind Angela. Angela rammed her foot into a locker.

"That no good little;"

"The Janitor is going to be happy about this, Angie," Maya said. Angela spun around to see Maya standing up behind her. Angela glared at Maya who smiled in return.

"The Janitor can go;"

"Now, Angie, watch your mouth, there are innocent souls around here!" Angela swung at her, Maya stepped back. "Hey, Angie, I didn't do anything to you!"

"You didn't do anything for me either!" Angela said, "You didn't stand up for me when Chase took Molly's side! I'm going to pound you, then Chase, then Molly, you traitor!" Maya ran into Angela and wrapped her arm's around her.

"I'm sorry, Angie!" Maya said, "I didn't know you were so hurt by that!" Maya dropped down to her knees and buried her face in her hands. "I'm the worst best friend ever! I don't deserve to be in your presence. I don't even deserve to kiss the ground you walk on! Let me kiss the ground, please Overlord, at least let me kiss the ground!" Maya puckered her lips and leaned towards the ground.

"STOP!" Angela said, before Maya's lips touched the ground. "Don't do the that!"

Maya looked up at Angela with tears in her eyes. "I knew it," Maya said, her voice cracking, "I'm not even good enough for the ground! Just beat me now." Maya buried her face in her knees and cried. Angela sighed and sat next to Maya.

"Don't cry, Maya," Angela said. "You are good enough to be my best friend, I didn't mean the thing about pounding you and you being a traitor."

Maya snapped up. "Really? You really mean that?" Angela nodded. "Yay!" Maya said, she kissed Angela on the cheek. "Thanksies, Angie! Let's go back to the club and celebrate you forgiving my treacherous behavior!" Maya skipped forward.

"Whatever," Angela said and followed her. Maya took Angela's hand and pulled her towards the cooking club.

_**.Meet Chelsea**_

The girl with the red bandanna on her head stood at the entrance of the school propping the door open as students and their parents filed out. She stood beside a box full of unclaimed journal smiling at and thanking each person crossing her path. She looked at the sky, orange from the sunset. Two blondes approached her, one was about her age and the other was an older woman, waving and smiling.

"Chelsea," the older woman said, "it's just peachy to see you!"

Chelsea found herself compressed in the woman's bear hug. "Great to see you, too, Aunt Maribel," Chelsea said. Chelsea looked at the other blonde, who was staring at her. The two teenagers smiled at each other, but avoided the gaze of the other. When Aunt Maribel released her, Chelsea walked over to the other blonde and wrapped her arms around her, making sure to leave a reasonable gap. "Julia," Chelsea said, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Julia said. "How are things with Vaughn?"

Chelsea released Julia and smiled at her, "Things with Vaughn are great!"

Julia grinned. "That's great! But you know if anything ever goes wrong, you can always come back to us!"

"You'll be the first people I call," Chelsea said, she struggled to keep her smile in place. As if she'd ever call them for help, _Julia _was the one that kicked her out. Julia put a stack of envelopes in Chelsea hands and hugged Chelsea before walking off with Julia. Chelsea watched the two walk off and glared at them.

"Excuse me, miss," a boy said. Chelsea looked in his direction, but her eyes met with the girl standing next to him. She had short brown hair and a bandanna tied around her neck. They stared at each-other for an eternity-it seemed before Chelsea realized the boy had spoken to her.

She looked up at the tall blonde. "Yes, sir?" She said.

"I need a copy of the rule book for my sister," he said. Chelsea smiled and pointed to some boxes behind her. "Over there." She said. The moment he was out of her sight her smile collapsed and she looked back at the girl with her ruby red lips in a polite smile. Chelsea glared at her.

"Good evening, Chelsea," the girl said. The girl spoke like a true business woman keeping her tone even and that polite smile on her face. "How are things at Aunt Maribel's farm?"

Chelsea spoke with venom in her voice. "Things are fine, I help with the animals every morning and Julia and I are the best of friends. How's being a lap dog working for you, Sara?"

"Fine," Sara said. "It pays well and I'm surrounded by friends, what more could I ask for?"

"Did they teach you to say that? What an obedient little pet you are!" There was a slight twitch at the corner of Sara's mouth, but no other sign the comment had effected her. The blonde boy walked back up and Chelsea smiled. "Did you find it?"

"Yes," he said. "Thank you for your help." The boy looked at the two girls. "Hey, Sara, you two match, isn't that cute?" He walked forward and Sara followed.

"Adorable," Sara said. Chelsea glared at her as she walked off.

_**.Meet Luke**_

The night sky glittered, every star shining it's brightest. The boy with the fire patterned bandanna stole a glance at the voluptuous red head sitting beside him. Her hopeful eyes were focused on the sky, she wrapped his jacket around her shoulders, and pressed her knees to her chest. A glance became a stare as he examined all of her. She looked over at him and smirked. "Enjoying the view, _Lucas_?" She purred, purposely butchering his name the way her mother did. He watched her mouth as she spoke, then swallowed.

"How was Circus Camp, anyway?" Luke said.

She stretched her legs over his lap and kicked off her ballet flats, pouting at him with seductive eyes. "My feet still hurt from the recital, would you rub them for me Lucas?" He picked up her dainty feet and began to rub them. "Circus camp was entertaining, I learned some new dances, I learned a few card tricks, and I trained with acrobats, so I'm as flexible as ever . . ." She laid down on the grass and looked up at the sky. "But I kept having these dreams, they terrified me."

Luke put her foot down. "What did you dream about?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. "Drowning," she said. "The first few days were fine, not my usual dreams, but not terrifying ones. Then every night I would drown. They were so real that I'd wake up choking." "I "I have dreams that I get lost in forests," Luke said. They were both silent, she dragged her feet off Luke's lap and tucked them under herself.

Luke swallowed and looked around for something else to talk about. His caught a glimpse of a blue gem around her neck. "That's a cool necklace," Luke said.

"Do you want to see it up close?" she said. Luke nodded, she undid the necklace and handed it to Luke. "Lovely isn't it?"

"Yea," Luke said. "It looks kind of familiar, where did you get it?"

She whirled her hair around her finger with a bored expression on her face. "What was his name? Kyle? Kevin? Right, it was Leon, he gave it to me."

"Who is Leon?" Luke said, focusing on her face.

"He was the Ringmaster's son at Circus Camp," she said.

"And he was in charge of giving you guys prizes?"

"No," she said, "he was the Lion Tamer. We didn't get prizes ,Luke, we had to pay to be there."

"Then why'd he give you this?"

"I don't know," she said. "I just assumed he was a fan of my dancing."

"A fan that would just give an expensive gift to a total stranger? That doesn't make any sense."

"It's not a big deal," she said.

"Yes, it is," Luke said. "Who was he?"

"The Lion tamer," she said.

"Were you friends?"

"No, I didn't know him well," she said. "Why are you getting all agitated?"

"I feel like your not telling me everything," Luke said.

"Why would I hide anything?" She said, " And even if I was hiding something why would it be your business?"

"I just want to know what kind of relationship you had with him, Selena," Luke said. Selena stood up and snatched the necklace in one graceful motion before walking off. Luke picked up her shoes and followed. "Where are you going?"

"Home," she said, "you're irritating me and it's not good for my complexion." Selena looked around and spotted Julius in the parking lot. "Julius drive me home," she said as she walked over to his car and leaped into the back. They drove off leaving Luke standing in the school parking lot, holding Selena's shoes.

_**Keke: Finally! This chapter took forever, thanks Chelsea!**_

_**Sanna: Thinking Chelsea is reason the original series got held up in the first place, right?**_

_**Keke: Yes, yes she is.**_

_**Sanna: Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter, the beginning of the third installment of my Harvest Moon High series.**_

_**Keke: If you liked this, please check out the other installments Freshmen and Sophomores!**_

_**Sanna: We hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Keke: Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
